


The Discord

by starlightwalking



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Implied Morgoth Bauglir | Melkor/Sauron | Mairon, M/M, Malicious Mairon, Music of the Ainur, Poor Celebrimbor, Sauron Being an Asshole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:40:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24780949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlightwalking/pseuds/starlightwalking
Summary: Annatar reassures his lover that he is and will always be there for him.
Relationships: Annatar/Celebrimbor | Telperinquar, Celebrimbor | Telperinquar/Sauron | Mairon
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20
Collections: Dialogue Prompts





	The Discord

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sisters_of_the_moon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisters_of_the_moon/gifts).



> For a tumblr prompt: Silvergifting + "You don't see me."
> 
> This...isn't necessarily my favorite version of Silvergifting? I generally prefer Mairon/Annatar to have some genuine feelings for Tyelpë, no matter the consequences. But really every dynamic for this ship is delicious, and I had a lot of fun here exploring the metaphysics of the Ainur :)
> 
> ETA: I wrote [another Silvergifting prompt](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24864457) with opposite characterization for Mairon, to balance things out!

“You don’t see me,” Tyelperinquar whispered. “It’s like you forget I’m here. It _scares_ me, Annatar—what if one day you go into one of those trances and you never come back?”

Mairon smiled softly. Poor, poor Tyelpë—if only he knew that such leaves of absence were the only thing that kept him grounded, kept him strong enough to continue wearing this form. It was in those trances that he drew closer to the Discord, his Master’s will, still stretching out from the Void. Without those reminders of who he really was, what he was really here for, Mairon might forget himself entirely, lose himself in the identity of Annatar.

“I will always come back,” he assured Tyelpë. And then, because a half-truth would serve as a better explanation than an outright lie: “I am part of the Song, my love, even more than you are. If I wish to remain here, with you, I need to feel the Music at times, to reinvigorate myself. Otherwise I would…fade away.”

Tyelpë clung tighter to him. The poor elf was so _needy_ , it was almost charming. “Please don’t,” he murmured. “Just—let me know when you need to do that, alright? So I can help you, make you comfortable. You almost fell over this morning—imagine if it came over you while you were in the forge!”

Mairon had better self-control than that, but Tyelpë didn’t need to know that. Not when he used his trances as an excuse to get out of arguments, and his defense was _Oh, darling, I’m so sorry, I don’t know what came over me, it was so sudden…_

“I will do my best,” he promised-lied. And because he was tired of Tyelpë’s worries, he nipped the elf’s ear. “Now…would you like to enjoy the fruits of my _reinvigoration_?”

**Author's Note:**

> Rebloggable on tumblr [here](https://arofili.tumblr.com/post/619790284831834112/hello-if-prompts-are-still-open-how-about-30).
> 
> Thanks for reading, and please comment if you enjoyed!  
> You can find me on tumblr [@arofili](http://arofili.tumblr.com/).


End file.
